


Bees

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody mourns machines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bees

The heat in the taxi is broken, so they shiver the whole way home.

“I’m not sorry,” John says, slamming the door. The living room’s warmth stifles them; they shed their coats. 

A pair of raw abrasions encircle Sherlock’s wrists; a bruise stretches dark and deforming on the right side of his face. A cut lurks bloody within it.

“Bathroom,” says John. “Now.”

Electric light and porcelain. 

Sherlock sits on the bathtub’s edge. “You embarrassed me, belittled me, in front of the Yard.”

Ice, arnica, thread. Needle and flame.

“Yeah, I doubt they were surprised that I called you a fucking idiot, given that you _are_ a fucking idiot. Intentionally letting the murderer abduct you--Jesus, Sherlock.”

Three stitches. Antiseptic and gauze.

“It was a calculated risk. It paid off, but don’t pretend that it would matter if it hadn’t. Nobody mourns machines.”

Sherlock: so difficult to humiliate that John forgets it can be done.

“You are not,” John says, helping Sherlock stand, “a machine.”

A shower. Two towels. Their bedroom, their pyjamas, their bed. 

After John turns out the light, Sherlock surrounds him. “I thought I was going to die today.”

“I thought you were, too. We’re too old for this shit, Sherlock.” 

John nuzzles the uninjured side of Sherlock’s face. 

“John,” Sherlock murmurs, “how do you feel about bees?”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the fine folks at letswritesherlock for hosting this challenge! I'm very grateful.


End file.
